Fated
by FairyWings101
Summary: After Ty storms off during Deaf Day at Maui, Kansas, Bay is crushed. Emmett finds her and comforts her. Despite her promise to herself not to be with him again, their connection is undeniable. How long can Bay keep her promise and continue to fight fate? Bay/Emmett
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Switched at Birth. It belongs to the incredibly creative minds at ABCFamily.

A/N: I have not written a story in many years, and this is my first non-Harry Potter story, so bear with me as I attempt to hone my rusty writing skills. I was just inspired by all of the wonderful Switched at Birth stories and wanted to create one based on the sneak peak for next Monday's episode. My story continues from the end of the sneak peek, to be more exact.

**Bold** indicates signing; **bold and underlined** indicates signing while speaking.

* * *

As Ty walked away from her, Bay crumpled to the ground and pressed her face in her hands. She couldn't believe how out of control everything had gotten in the last 24 hours. Wasn't it just last night that she and Ty were cuddling on a blanket in the park, looking up at the stars, relishing in the moment?

She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder and looked up. Emmett stood there, worry evident in his eyes.

**Are you okay?** He asked.

**No. Ty and I got into a huge fight.** Bay sighed and shook her head. **I don't know where he gets these ideas. I've never given him reason to doubt me.**

He sat down beside her. **Do you want to talk about it?**

**I don't know…it's complicated. I don't want to burden you with the details.** She looked down at the ground, tears welling in her eyes.

Emmett placed his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. **Bay, you never have to worry about burdening me. If something's troubling you, I want to help you out, if you'll let me.**

Her eyes met his, and she felt exposed. It was like he could see right through her and know what she was feeling without her having to say it. It wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, she had longed to feel this way again for a long time. Before Emmett, no one had been able to, or even tried to, understand her completely. She had never let anyone in the way she had let Emmett in.

**Well, Ty stormed off before you arrived because…wait, why **_**are**_** you here?**

**I accidentally left a Deafenstein poster here after the showing, so I came back to pick it up.**

**Oh, okay. Anyway, Ty thinks that something is going on between…us. He thought that I had an ulterior motive for wanting to host a Deaf Day here. I didn't. I just wanted to raise awareness about the Deaf community and bring something new to Maui.**

Emmett's heart dropped upon hearing that she had no other intentions for hosting Deaf Day, but he brushed it off. Bay's happiness was what mattered right now.

**Does he know what happened between us? What I did? **As he signed, he lowered his gaze. He was still disgusted at himself by his betrayal of the one person who understood him, even across communication barriers, and fought for him, even when the rest of the world had turned its back. **If you just explain it to him, he'll understand. You said it yourself; you could never be with me again after what I did.**

Bay was startled by his words. She did say that, but she didn't think he would bring it up again.

**I haven't told him about that. It never came up, and I figured some things were better left unsaid.**

They sat in silence for a few moments. Bay wondered why Ty had never asked her the reason that things ended with Emmett. She also wondered what she would have said to him had he asked. Would she have revealed the whole story? Ty would probably have pummeled Emmett vigorously if she had. As much as she wanted to be completely honest with Ty, she felt like she couldn't. When she was around Ty, she drove herself to act more mature because of his level of maturity. She wanted to impress him, to make him realize that she wasn't an innocent young girl who was unfit for his worldliness. Sometimes, it felt so tiring to have to put on a constant façade. She didn't want to admit that she couldn't be herself around him, but the truth was that she couldn't. Not completely. Not the way that she could when she was with Emmett. With Emmett, she felt carefree. From the beginning, she never had to worry about being judged because he had accepted her wholly, despite her flaws and quirks.

Emmett stole a glance at her. She was deep in thought. He could tell because of the small crease between her furrowed brows and the way that she bit down on the right corner of her bottom lip. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and dark circles framed her eyes, but she still looked beautiful to him. It hurt so much to be so close to her but be unable to hold her in his arms.

Bay felt Emmett's eyes on her, drawing her out of her musings. She tilted her head and looked at him.

**It's getting late; you should go. I don't want to keep you here. I'll just set up a bit for tomorrow's shift and head home too. Thank you for listening to me.**

**Anytime. I'll always be here for you. Never feel like you're "keeping" me because your company is one of the things I enjoy most in this world.**

Bay's heart jumped. She silently cursed the ease with which her cheeks flushed whenever Emmett said something that took her breath away. _No, Bay. It doesn't matter what he says. It doesn't change what he did. You're with Ty now. You're happy with Ty._ But was she?

Emmett stood up and held out his hand. Bay took it without hesitation and he pulled her up. Unfortunately, amidst her pondering, she didn't realize that one of her legs had fallen asleep. She wobbled and he caught her around the waist, steadying her. She had instinctively grabbed onto his upper arms, and they were now in a position that would have confirmed Ty's suspicions about them.

Bay saw her reflection in Emmett's striking blue eyes. Her heartbeat quickened and her mouth suddenly felt dry. Her reflection grew larger as Emmett slowly closed the gap between them. She placed a hand on his chest.

**Emmett, I can't. I'm with Ty now. I don't know where he and I stand after tonight, but I can't take the chance that I might hurt him for the same reason that I was so hurt.**

Emmett stepped back and sighed, letting go of Bay's waist.

**I understand. You are an amazing person, Bay. **He paused. **I know I told you that I was no longer going to wait around for you. The truth is, every part of my being contradicts that statement. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. When I see Axe Girl, I think about our first nighttime adventure at that once empty billboard. When I feel upbeat rhythms, I think about the time that we danced to Angelo's CD. When I smell freshly cut grass, I think about our lazy afternoons in the park. Bay, I miss you so much. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you but I hope that one day, you may be able to forgive me. I will wait for you as long as I have to. **He stopped signing and took a deep breath.

**There is no one for me but you, Bay Kennish.** His voice shook but his tone was resolute.

He leaned in and lightly kissed her forehead, picked up his poster, and walked toward the parking lot. Bay stood silently, watching his retreating figure as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Bay groaned as her phone buzzed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last three minutes. A restful sleep had evaded her the night before; she spent much of it wide-awake, wondering how her love life had become so complicated. As it continued to buzz, she reluctantly opened her eyes and reached over to the nightstand.

Seventeen missed calls and twenty-two text messages from Ty greeted her good morning.

_Bay, I'm so sorry. I overreacted. I believe you. I never should have doubted you. Can we talk about it? Please call me back. I need to see you._

The pleas for forgiveness went on and on as Bay scrolled through her messages. She sighed and put her phone down. At first, being with Ty felt so right. He was the one who would have grown up with her in East Riverside if she had never been switched. Their relationship would likely have evolved from childhood playmates to young lovers.

She smiled as she remembered the first time they met. He had actually thought she was just a rich white girl looking for pot in East Riverside. They had come so far and changed so much since then.

Her phone buzzed again. She couldn't avoid Ty much longer.

"Hello?"

"Bay? Please don't hang up. I'm so sorry about yesterday. Can we talk in person?"

"Yeah, I guess. My shift starts in two hours. Meet me at the shark booth."

"I'll be there. Thank you Bay."

Bay got up and walked to her mirror. The face that stared back at her conveyed misery and weariness. How could she ever be truly happy when her mind told her one thing, but her heart felt another?

* * *

"Step right up and take your shot at winning a large stuffed dolphin…or whatever floats your boat," Bay said hollowly through the microphone. Even though Mac referred to the microphone as a symbol of power, Bay felt utterly powerless. One way or another, she was going to hurt one of the two men in her life. Neither deserved to be hurt, but she could not continue like this.

"Way to lure in the customers," Mary Beth joked as she approached the booth. As soon as she saw Bay's expression, her smile disappeared. "What's the matter, Bay?"

"Nothing," Bay sighed. "It's just…what are you supposed to do when your mind and your heart don't agree?"

"Is this about Ty?" Mary Beth asked. "I know it isn't my business, but you look like you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Mary Beth, but this is something I have to figure out on my own."

"Of course, I should head back to my booth anyway. I'm here if you change your mind, though." Mary Beth began to walk away, but she stopped and turned around. "Bay, just remember to do what makes you happiest. We only have one life, and it would be a waste to live it in sorrow or regret."

_What makes you happiest_…The words echoed in Bay's mind. Ty made her happy, there was no doubt about that. She wouldn't have given up being a "vegetable" for just anyone. He looked out for her and always did his best to make her smile. They were able to enjoy both lighthearted and serious conversations. She knew he would never hurt her the way that Emmett did. But something was missing. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it kept her from feeling like their relationship was complete.

"Bay."

She looked up at the sound of her name. Ty stood before her, holding out a large bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, Ty, um…thank you." As she took the bouquet, he placed a hand on her arm.

"I hope you know how sorry I am. I don't know what came over me, but it was no excuse for the way I acted. I don't want to lose you, Bay. You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me." His dark eyes were fixed on hers.

Bay broke their gaze, looking down at the colorful array of flowers. "Ty, I understand why you were suspicious, but I would never lie to you. And that's why—"

"Hey, can we get a game going over here?" A group of young boys crowded around the booth, holding out their money for Bay.

"We'll continue later," Ty said, leaning over the counter and planting a soft kiss on Bay's lips.

Bay nodded silently and placed the bouquet beneath the counter as Ty departed from the booth.

* * *

"All right, that should be it for today," Mac said, locking up the entrance gates. "Either of you need a ride home?"

"Sure, I'd really appreciate it," Mary Beth replied, smiling at Mac.

"Nope, I drove here so I'm okay," Bay said. "Have a good night, you two!"

Bay headed to the parking lot, unsurprised to see that Ty was waiting beside her car.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey," she responded, managing a small smile. Her heart thumped so loudly that she figured he could probably hear it or see it pounding out of her chest. She placed the bouquet in the passenger's seat and turned to him.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, hoping it would steady her heartbeat. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Ty's smile faded. He stared at her, expressionless.

"Ty, you are an amazing guy. When I was lost, you found me. You helped me fill the gaps in my life and showed me what could have been. I can never thank you enough for that. You've been so patient and understanding, especially with someone as inexperienced about life as I am."

"Was this real at all, then? Or was I right? Were you just using me to make Emmett jealous, and now that he's come around, you'll go running back to him?" Ty asked through gritted teeth as he tried to stay calm.

"This was real, please believe me," Bay insisted. "I wouldn't have let the other night happen if I wasn't serious about us. I do have feelings for you, Ty, and I care about you so much. That's why I'm being honest with you."

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left," Ty muttered. "You wouldn't have tried to go to him for comfort."

"That's not why I fell for him. Yes, he was there as a friend when I was still upset about you, but it was more than that. He understood me even when words failed. I don't really know how else to explain it, but I really believe that things would have turned out the same whether or not you had left. It's…fate."

Ty was silent. Bay wished she could tell what was going through his mind. If he was going to yell at her, he should just let it out because she deserved it. But when he spoke, his voice was low, almost inaudible.

"So…there's no chance for us, then?" He made no effort to hide his tone of despair.

"You deserve better than this. You deserve someone who can give you her whole heart without holding back. As much as I wanted this to work, I know that there will always be something holding me back. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but I can't keep lying to you or to myself." Bay tried her hardest to keep her tears in check, but they defied her.

Ty cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his own tears from undermining his tough exterior. "Well, then, I hope you're right about fate. I want to believe that there's more in store for me. A brighter future."

"There is. I'm sure of it. You deserve it more than anyone else I know," Bay said, smiling weakly. "Um…do you want the flowers back?"

"You keep them." He hesitated before pulling her into a crushing hug. "Thank you for your honesty." Bay nodded against his chest.

Neither noticed the rumble of a motorcycle as it drove along the street by the parking lot. Emmett slowed down enough to see the love of his life wrapped in Ty's arms, and what appeared to be a bouquet of flowers sticking out from the car. The pain ripped through his heart like a dagger. He sped up and drove on without looking back.

Yes, he would wait his whole life for her, but not if the heartache destroyed him first.

* * *

Thank you **so** much for reading and reviewing or following! I really do appreciate it, especially when I'm returning to writing after such a long hiatus. Please let me know if there's anything that needs work. Also, I know that this chapter was lacking in Bay/Emmett moments, but it will come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett pressed his palms over his closed eyes and groaned in frustration. The image of Bay and Ty so close together felt permanently etched into his memory. He wasn't oblivious; of course he knew that Bay and Ty had been together since Ty's return from overseas, and that they were getting closer every day. Of course Ty couldn't stay away from Bay. Who could? To Emmett, she was his ideal girl in every way.

If anyone had asked him two years ago whether he would ever date a hearing girl, he would have said no without a second thought. But meeting Bay changed everything he had ever believed about deaf-hearing relationships. From the beginning of their unlikely friendship, he knew that he was traveling into uncharted territory, but it was a risk that he was willing to take. When he was with her, he felt safe. She was his shelter during the rough storm of his parents' divorce.

And yet, he broke her heart. He brewed up his own storm that sent her away, leaving him alone, without shelter, without comfort. There was nothing he wouldn't give to be able to return to that night and do things differently. He would have left the tournament, driven all the way back to Mission Hills, found Bay, held her close, and told her how much he loved her. Instead, he allowed his anger and rage to cloud his judgment and now, he was still paying the price.

He removed his hands from his eyes but kept them closed. He lay still in bed, slowly clearing his mind of all thoughts until sleep finally took over.

* * *

Emmett put the finishing touches on the motorcycle and stood up. He gave a thumbs-up to the owner, who had been watching in awe as Emmett worked his magic on the run-down bike. Emmett walked the bike over to its owner, who signed "thank you" and gave Emmett a hearty pat on the back before leaving.

As Emmett watched the customer's retreating figure, he glanced up at the sky. An endless mass of gray stretched out before his eyes. He never enjoyed cloudy days because they made him feel even gloomier. He went back inside the shop and sat down at the table, his back facing the outside. It was his lunch break anyway, so no one would be stopping by anytime soon.

He propped his chin up with one hand, the other lazily flipping his phone on the table. He had closed his eyes for only a few seconds when his phone lit up and began to buzz. His eyes widened when he saw the screen.

_Turn around_, Bay had texted.

Slowly, he spun his chair around and his eyes fell upon an incredible sight. There stood Bay, looking rather hesitant as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She seemed unsure of whether she should be there as she twirled a strand of her dark, curly hair, but she smiled when she saw Emmett's face. Emmett's heart did an odd somersault as he looked at her.

**What are you doing here?** He asked.

**I wanted to talk to you about something.** She looked around the empty shop. **I'm guessing you're not busy at the moment?**

**Nope, lunch break. I've got about half an hour. Do you want to go somewhere?** He tilted his head, unable to read her expression. She definitely seemed nervous, but was there also a glint of joy in her eyes? _Oh no…_ He stole a glance at her left hand, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that there was no sparkly indication that would have meant he had lost her forever.

**It's okay; we can talk here. I just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Ty.** She paused, watching intently for his reaction.

Inside, Emmett was bubbling with excitement, but he tried to keep it under control. _Don't get ahead of yourself._ He raised his eyebrows. **I thought you two were happy. What happened?**

**We were, but…it didn't feel right. I didn't want to let the relationship continue, knowing that I could never feel as strongly for him as he does for me. I couldn't lie to him like that.**

Emmett felt his heart rise up into his throat. He swallowed instinctively, thinking that it would push his heart back down, but the wings of hope continued to keep his heart aloft.

**Is that all you came to tell me?** He hoped he didn't seem too rude, as if he didn't want her there, but he had no other way of asking. He wanted her to do the talking; he had said enough the other night.

**No.** Bay took a step closer into the shop. The wings on Emmett's heart fluttered swiftly. **The truth is, it didn't feel right because I always felt like something was holding me back. And now I realize, it was you. You have always had a hold on my heart, Emmett.** As she spoke, she slowly approached Emmett, stopping only when she was a few feet away from him.

He reached out for her hand, but she stopped him. **Please let me finish. I can't be with anyone else because I can never give my entire heart to him. I did that for you, and you crushed it. Since then, I've been looking for a way to put it back together, searching through other relationships: Alex, Noah, and Ty. I've never been able to find a way. You're the only one who can fix my heart. But how do I know that I can trust you, after what you did to me?** Bay looked down as a lump rose in her throat. Tears threatened to escape her eyes.

Despite being turned down once, Emmett reached for her hand again, and this time, she let him take it. He got up from his chair and guided Bay to sit in it, facing him.

**I don't expect you to trust me again immediately. I know that I have to earn back your trust, and I am willing to do whatever it takes, however long it takes. We had a connection from the first time we saw each other. I know that my mistake has weakened our connection, but it can never be broken. It is my one wish to spend the rest of my life rebuilding and strengthening our connection and, more importantly, mending your heart and cherishing it with all that I am. I know that it won't be easy, but I'm ready to take on any challenge as long as I have you. So what do you say?** He smiled and took both of her hands in his.

Bay looked into his eyes and knew that he meant every word he had said. She squeezed his hands tightly and nodded.

Emmett's dazzling blue eyes lit up. He pulled Bay out of the chair and she fell effortlessly into his arms. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of her hair as it tickled his chin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and he could think of no better feeling in the world than being this close to her. He never imagined he'd be able to feel this rush of euphoria again. It coursed through every nerve in his body and made him feel more alive than he had ever been in his life. He could feel vibrations against his chest as Bay spoke.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her but kept his hands around her waist, unwilling to break contact with her.

**You've got a customer.** She motioned to the door, where a young man stood with his motorcycle. Emmett finally let go of her.

**Sorry, I should get back to work. Do you want to meet tonight?**

**Yes. Text me when you're done.** Neither could stop smiling as Bay waved and walked back to her car.

* * *

Emmett sat on his motorcycle and watched as Bay pulled up. He couldn't stop admiring everything about her, from her hair, which had been gently tousled by the wind, to her smile, which radiated immensely as soon as she saw him.

He hopped off his motorcycle as she got out of her car. Taking her hand, he interlocked his fingers with hers and smiled at how perfectly their hands fit together. He helped her onto the hood of her car before seating himself next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wound his arm around her waist. They took in the breathtaking sunset, which painted the sky a stunning magenta streaked with orange.

As the sun fell behind the mountains in the distance, Bay turned to Emmett. **So…there's something I haven't told you yet.** She looked slightly nervous.

Emmett tilted his head. **What is it?**

**I'm not a…vegetable anymore. Does that bother you?**

Emmett stared at her for a few seconds before flashing his signature smile. **Vegetable, fruit…I don't care what you are, Bay. I love you beyond reason.**

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, capturing her lips with his own. She ran one hand up his back and raked her fingers through his hair, while her other hand caressed his cheek gently. The urgency and yearning to make up for lost time surged through their bodies as they deepened their kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, they were silent, blue eyes reflecting brown. They still excelled at communicating and understanding each other without words.

How such an amazing, beautiful, unique girl had ever forgiven him for his wrongdoing was a mystery to Emmett, but some things in life just can't be explained. Fate works in mysterious ways.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and kind words! I hope that you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time!


End file.
